Just Dance
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: Dancing anyone? DEFINATLY TIVA i actually think i added to much lol


Just Dance

_Episode starts with a couple dancing to a very exotic song in a dance studio. One is a naval officer, he is in uniform. Then someone comes up behind and has a gun to his head and pulls the trigger. He falls to the ground and the girl screams, and runs away. Why she didn't call 911 is a mystery_

(SQUADROOM)

_Everyone is sitting at their desks typing, except Gibbs. Of course he comes in with a case for his team. Ziva finally gets up and puts folders away next to Tony, when she leaves to return to her desk DiNozzo is checking Ziva out in DiNozzo fashion. Mcgee sees this and says,_

"Tony!"

"What!?" He stared at McGee and McGee gave him the look of death, Tony went back to typing.

"Gear up, we have a dead Naval Officer." Gibbs says grabbing his bag and the team follows. When they get to the elevator Gibbs slaps the back of DiNozzo's head.

"Keep your eyes on you job, DiNozzo." He said and the doors shut. Ziva smiled.

(CRIMESCENE)

_Gibbs and the team exit the car and walk inside the dance studio to the body. Ducky drives alone as Palmer is sick. He gets out and goes inside over to the body as well._

"What we got, Duck?" Gibbs asked putting on some gloves.

"Well, looks like TOD was about 8 p.m. last night. Also, from the look of this gunshot wound he was shot at close range, he would have died instantly." Ducky said, standing up.

"Well, we will know when we have more on this guy." Gibbs said. DiNozzo came over.

"Hey boss, turns out this guy is Naval Officer John Cooper. He's 23. We have one witness, her name is Jewles Monroe. She was dancing with him at TOD, panicked, ran, and left him here, very rude dance partner."

"Well, 'women for you." Gibbs smiled as he walked to Ziva and McGee who were taking pictures.

"Hey boss, there's no sign of a struggle, no bruises. Just one gunshot wound to the back of the head." McGee said.

"Well, lets get back and talk to this Jewels." Gibbs said.

(WHOOSH INTERROGATION)

_Tony, Ziva, and McGee are behind the glass, Gibbs is in the room with the witness. He opened the folder and pulled out the picture of the vic and placed it in front of her._

"You know this guy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, that was John, my dance partner. He got shot and i ran, i just ran." She started to cry.

"You ever dance, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean? Have i danced alone? Yeah. Have a danced with a partner? No. Have you?" She asked.

"No." Tony looked at McGee who said nothing.

"Why would you run and leave him there?" Gibbs asked the girl.

"I don't know? I was scared, i, i panicked and, ." She stopped.

"Do you know anyone who would want to kill him?" He asked

"Uh, yeah! Like, everyone who dances at the studio, they all hated how good we were and they would probably do anything to win a prize." She said.

Gibbs shook his head and left, the others left the back room.

"Now what?" Ziva asked.

"Hope you and DiNozzo can dance."

Ziva looked at Tony.

"Uh, Gibbs? Wait, What?" Tony asked.

"Well if the killer is at the dance studio, we don't want him to get the hint that we are on to him, DiNozzo. Abby is downstairs and has something before you go." They all went down to Abbys lab.

"Hey guys! Abby shouted.

"Watch'a got, Abs?" Gibbs said handing her a caf-pow.

"Well, turns out that there were some stray fibers on Johns shirt, so i tested them and turns out they are from a flanel shirt, now to me, Jewel seemed to me as the girl who worn diamonds and designer clothes." Abby sipped her drink.

"Wait, are you saying, he's gay?" Tony asked.

"No, it could have brushed off from someone he came in contact with or maybe i'm wrong and Jewel wears flanel." She took another sip.

"Tony when you guys go dancing, see if anyone there wears this, Ziva you should snoop around when you get the chance, you will be bugged. McGee and I will be in the van listening. Don't do anything stupid. Now go get changed."

"What do we change into?" Ziva asked.

"They are down in the locker room. McGee lets go." Him and McGee walked to the elevator while Tony and Ziva walked down to the locker rooms. When they got down there Abby was waiting.

"Hey guy, I'm just down here to do Ziva's hair." Abby ran over to them.

"Wait, what?" Ziva asked.

"What, did you think you would be wearing shorts and a tee? No, this is a big dance club and don't worry i already talked to Marcy, your instructor and she said to be prepared and dress up. So here i am, and here are your things." She pointed to the two stacks of clothing.

"Wow, this is a very sparkly dress." Ziva mentioned.

"Yeah, i picked it out, red is defiantly your color." Ziva sat down and let Abby do god knows what to her hair. (Don't worry it would have looked very nice) When they were all ready Abby had them stand together.

"Aww so cute, i love it! Have fun, you guys i have to get back to my lab." She walked away with her caf-pow. Ziva still hadn't seen her hair, so she wondered how it looked, so she started to look around for a mirror.

"What?" Tony asked putting on his tie.

"I wanna see what Abby did to my hair." She still kept looking.

"It's fine" Tony said.

"I really don't trust you, it could be a mess and you would say it looked amazing." She laughed while continuing to look for a mirror. Tony came over and grabbed her arm and pulled her facing him.

"Well, you can trust me this time, cause you look beautiful." He let her arm go.

"Fine, but if everyone stares at me like I'm a fool, i will kill you." She laughed as they both walked out and to the car.

(WHOOSH TO THE STUDIO)

_Tony and Ziva both put in ear pieces and scoped out the van holding Gibbs and McGee. When they did they walked inside to Marcys office._

"Oh hey, guys. Looking very nice for your first lesson, i see Abby helped you. Well if you go out there and i will get my music ready we can start." Tony and Ziva walked out and Ziva went to go looking for the shirt. She searched through lockers and lockers until she came to Marcys. She used one of her hair pins to pick it and when she opened it she found something really bad, the shirt.

"Uh, Gibbs we have a big problem. The shirt belongs to the owner of this studio, Marcy and i just left Tony alone with her." She panicked, and slowly back so she could see the studio and Tony was standing there, waiting. Until she heard shots being fired. She didn't have a gun, so she stayed put. She realized that she hit Tony in the side, nothing too big, but a graze and it HURT. He dropped to the ground. When Gibbs and McGe came bursting through with guns drawn.

"Drop your weapon!" Gibbs shouted. She threw it back breaking the glass mirrors. Ziva ran over to Tony.

"You okay?" She asked supporting his neck and helping him up.

"Yeah, it's just a graze, i'll be fine." He stood up, with his arm around Ziva's shoulder.

"DiNozzo, you good?" Gibbs asked as he helped McGee cuff the girl.

"Yeah, i'll be fine."

(THAT NIGHT)

_McGee, Tony and Ziva are sitting at their desks doing paper work, when Tony desides to say something._

"Hey, Ziva. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well as soon as i file these im going home, Tony. Why?" She made the folders even. Then stood and walked over to his desk.

"Well?" She asked.

"Parking lot, now." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the elevator. When they were almost there Ziva said,

"Tony what are you doing." She tried to get Tony to drop his grip.

"You did say that you haven't danced with a partner, Ziva." He smiled at her.

"Tony, it's cold out and i think it's going to rain i really dont think it's the right day to take me dancing outside."

"So? Come on it will be fun." He opened his car door, started the car, and pushed play.

"Taylor Swift?" Ziva asked.

"You don't like her? I think she's better than Miley Cyrus. Besides this is a pretty song." He said aking her hand as they started to dance. Sure enough Ziva was right, it started to rain.

"Ugh, rain.. . . You had this planned out didn't you?" She asked.

"Why?" He responded.

"The song, it said something about rain and dancing in the parking lot, you had this planned out." She smiled as rain poured down her cheeks.

"So?" He said as they danced on in the rain.

"Thats sweet, Tony. And trust me, you don't do sweet things that often."

"Since when, i do sweet things all the time, like. . . well, okay so i don't but i am now." He said bringing his face closerer until their noses were touching.

"You know, Tony, i really shouldn't be enjoying this." Ziva giggled.

"Are you?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly." Ziva said.

"Oh? How so?" Tony smiled his DiNozzo smile.

"Well, we fight all the time, i really didn't ever see this moment for us." She smiled back.

"We don't fight aal the time."

"Yes, we do, we are fighting right now on whether we fight!" She giggled. Tony leaned in and kissed her the same way he did when they were under cover.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted.

"What?" He was still so close.

"You planned that out to, right? She giggled.

"Planned what?" He smirked

"That kiss it was in the song, Tony."

"No, because we already had our first kiss about 4 years ago."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now." Ziva said.

BUM BUM BUUUUUM wat happens next idk i had to end it somewhere. lol


End file.
